lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΝΘΡΑΚΑΣ, ΕΝΕΡΓΕΙΕΣ ΗΛΕΚΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos -Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 26 του 2016 Ως γνωστό ο Bohr το 1913 κατάφερε να αποδείξει την ενέργεια ιονισμού του υδρογόνου με την εφαρμογή του νόμου του Coulomb, ενώ αργότερα κάτω από την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), επειδή είχαν εγκαταληφθεί οι νόμοι του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού για πολλά ηλεκτρόνια , η ενέργεια της ηλεκτρονικής δομής του άνθρακα στη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση δεν μπόρεσε να βρεθεί, και γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε μετά από την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), όπου η σωστή δομή του πυρήνα ( CORRECT NUCLEAR STRUCTURE) οφείλεται στην αναβίωση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere, αναγκάστηκα να δημοσιεύσω και την εργασία μου "Spin -spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures" (2008), που στηρίζεται στην αναβίωση των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών νόμων, επειδή δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν σε πολύ μικρή απόσταση έλκοναι με μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere, που είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση του νόμου του Coulomb. Έτσι η σωστή διάταξη των ηλεκτρονίων του άνθρακα δίδεται από την παραπάνω εικόνα όπως φαίνεται παρακάτω 1s 2 2s 2 2px1 2py1 Από τον πίνακα ιονισμού των στοιχείων (Ionization energies of the elements -WIKIPEDIA) γνωρίζουμε ότι για το άτομο του άνθρακα οι ενέργειες ιονισμού είναι: E1 = 11,26 eV, Ε2 = 24,38 eV, Ε3 = 47,8878 eV, Ε4 = 64,4939 eV, Ε5 = 392.087 eV, και Ε6 = 489.99334 eV. Εδώ η σύγκριση των δυο ενεργειών ιονισμού (Ε1 + Ε2 = 35,64 eV) των δυο εξωτερικών ηλεκτρονίων με τις δυο ενέργειες ιονισμού του ατόμου του ηλίου (Ε1 + Ε2 = 79 eV ) μας δείχνει γιατί τα ηλεκτρόνια του ηλίου απέχουν από τους χημικούς δεσμούς. Πάντως για τη λεπτομερή εξήγηση των ιονισμών ενέργειας των εξωτερικών μη ζευγαρωμένων ηλεκτρονίων 2px1 και 2py1 καθώς και των δυo ζευγαρωμένων ηλεκτρονίων 2s2 όπου το ζεύγος της 1s2 θωρακίζει το φορτίο +6e του πυρήνα μπορεί κάποιος να μελετήσει την εργασία μου με τίτλο “Explanation of carbon ionizations”. Λόγου χάρη μετά από την απουσία του πρώτου ηλεκτρονίου 2px1 που εμφανίζει ενέργεια ιονισμού Ε1 = 11,26 eV θα έπρεπε το δεύτερο ηλεκτρόνιο 2py1 να αλληλεπιδρά με φαινομενικό φορτίο +6e -4e = 2e (Z=2) με το σκεπτικό ότι θα είχαμε απόλυτη συμμετρία οπότε οι σφαιρικοί φλοιοί από τα ηλεκτρόνια 1s2 και 2s2 με τα φορτία -4e θα θωράκιζαν απόλυτα το θετικό φορτίο +6e του πυρήνα. Και επειδή το τροχιακό ηλεκτρόνιο 2px1 χαρακτηρίζεται από τον κβαντικό αριθμό n = 2 τότε με την εφαρμογή της εξίσωσης του Bohr θα είχαμε Ε = (13,6)Ζ2/n2 = (13,6)22/22 = 13,6 eV Όμως εδώ η ενέργεια ιονισμού είναι Ε2 = 24,38 eV, γεγονός που σημαίνει ότι οι σφαιρικοί φλοιοί των 1s2 και 2s2 να παραμορφώνονται με αποτέλεσμα να έχουμε ένα φαινομενικό ζ>(Ζ =2). Έτσι γράφοντας (13,6)ζ2/22 = 24,38 βρίσκουμε ζ = 2,68 . Ωστόσο ύστερα από την απουσία αυτών των ηλεκτρονίων εξαιτίας των ιονισμών E1 = 11,26 eV, Ε2 = 24,38 eV, Ε3 = 47,8878 eV, Ε4 = 64,4939 eV τα εσωτερικά ηλεκτρόνια της 1s2 αλληλεπιδρούν με το πολύ ισχυρό φορτίο +6e του πυρήνα με αποτέλεσμα ο κβαντικός αριθμός n = 1 να γίνεται μικρότερος από τη μονάδα. Πραγματικά μετά από την απουσία των ηλεκτρονίων 2px1, 2py1 καθώς και του ζεύγους της 2s2 θα πρέπει να εξετάσουμε αν η ενέργεια ιονισμού του ζεύγους των ηλεκτρονίων 1s2 που προκύπτει από την άθροιση E5 + Ε6 = 392,087 + 489,99334 = 882,08 eV ταιριάζει με τα δεδομένα της εξίσωσης της εργασίας μου “ Spin-spin interactions of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (Ind. J. Th. Phys. 2008). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση εφαρμόζοντας ακριβώς τη δική μου εξίσωση του ατόμου του ηλίου (για n =1) Ε = (27,2)Z2 -(16,95)Z + 4,1 βλέπουμε ότι τα πειραματικά αποτελέσματα των ιονισμών δεν συμπίπτουν με τους υπολογισμούς της εξίσωσης του 2008. Και επειδή εδώ η αλληλεπίδραση του φορτίου +6e του πυρήνα δεν εμποδίζεται από άλλα τροχιακά ηλεκτρόνια, τότε για Ζ=6 και n =1 θα έχουμε Ε = (27,2)62 -(16,95)6 + 4,1 = 881,6 eV. Αυτό το θεωρητικό αποτέλεσμα που είναι ελάχιστα μικρότερο από το πειραματικό αποτέλεσμα των ιονισμών (881,6 < 882,08) μας λέει ότι για πυρήνες με πολλά πρωτόνια η ελάττωση του πρώτου κβαντικού αριθμού δίδεται από τη σχέση n2 < (881,6/882,08) οπότε θα έχουμε n = 0,9997278. Με λίγα λόγια αυτή η σπουδαία εξίσωση είναι η πιο σημαντική μαθηματική σχέση όπου λύνεται το μεγάλο πρόβλημα των ατόμων με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Ιστορικά, παρά την τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr και της κβαντικής μηχανικής με την εξίσωση του Schrodinger που στηρίχθηκαν στους βασικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, δυστυχώς οι μεταγενέστεροι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα εγκατέλειψαν τους φυσικούς νόμους με αποτέλεσμα να μην είναι σε θέση να παράσχουν ικανοποιητική εξήγηση των ατόμων με δύο ηλεκτρόνια, όπως συμβαίνει στο πιο απλό άτομο του ηλίου. Στην ατομική φυσική ένα άτομο με ζεύγη δύο-ηλεκτρονίων είναι ένα κβαντικό μηχανικό σύστημα που αποτελείται από ένα πυρήνα με ένα φορτίο Ze και όχι ένα περιφερειακό ηλεκτρόνιο όπως συμβαίνει στο υδρογόνο αλλά με ένα ζεύγος δύο ηλεκτρονίων. Αυτή είναι η πρώτη περίπτωση συστημάτων πολλών-ηλεκτρονίων που ξεκινάει ακόμη και από το ίδιο το υδρογόνο με δυο ηλεκτρόνια. Τα πρώτα άτομα δύο-ηλεκτρονίων είναι: Για Ζ = 1: H - ανιόν υδρογόνου. Για Ζ = 2: ουδέτερο άτομο ηλίου. Για Ζ = 3: Li + άτομο λιθίου κατιόν. Πριν από την ανάπτυξη της κβαντικής μηχανικής, ένα άτομο με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια θεωρούνταν σαν το ηλιακό σύστημα, με τα ηλεκτρόνια να εκπροσωπούν τους πλανήτες και ο πυρήνας τον «ήλιο». Όμως στο ηλιακό σύστημα, η βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ των πλανητών είναι αρκετά μικρή σε σχέση με την πολύ μεγάλη μάζα του ηλίου με αποτέλεσμα οι διαπλανητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις να αντιμετωπίζονται ως μικρές διαταραχές. Αντίθετα, στο άτομο του ηλίου με ένα ζεύγος δύο ηλεκτρονίων, η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης μεταξύ των φορτίων των δύο ηλεκτρονίων και μεταξύ ενός ηλεκτρονίου και του πυρήνα είναι σχεδόν του ίδιου μεγέθους, και συνεπώς μια προσέγγιση διαταραχής με βάση τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις να θεωρείται ως ανεφάρμοστη. Από την άλλη μεριά οι μαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις ανάμεσα στα ηλεκτρόνια θεωρούνταν ως ασήμαντες με αποτέλεσμα κανένας φυσικός του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια, όταν πλησιάζουν σε πολύ κοντινές αποστάσεις , να μπορούν να σχηματίζουν ζεύγος εξαιτίας μιας πολύ ισχυρής μαγνητικής έλξης του νόμου του Ampere που να ξεπερνάει την ηλεκτρική άπωση του νόμου του Coulomb. Το 1925 δύο νέοι Ολλανδοί φυσικοί, ο Uhlenbeck και ο Goudsmit, ανακάλυψαν το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων σύμφωνα με το οποίο η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα υ στο περιστρεφόμενο ηλεκτρόνιο είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη της ταχύτητας του φωτός.(υ>>c). Και δεδομένου ότι αυτή η ανακάλυψη ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν αναγκαστικά συνάντησε μεγάλη αντίδραση από τους τότε διάσημους φυσικούς συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του Pauli. Ως γνωστό ο Pauli ανακάλυψε τη γνωστή αρχή του αποκλεισμού, σύμφωνα με την οποία δικαιολογούνταν ποιοτικά το ζευγάρωμα δυο ηλεκτρονίων, αφού κάτω από την επιρροή της άκυρης θεωρίας της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν οι φυσικοί δεν μπορούσαν να δεχθούν ότι μπορούν να υπάρξουν ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες από την ταχύτητα του φωτός. (Faster than light). Έτσι, οι τότε διάσημοι φυσικοί όπως οι Pauli, Heisenberg, και Dirac εγκατέλειψαν τους φυσικούς νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού εις όφελος λαθεμένων θεωριών, όπου τονίζονταν οι ποιοτικές προσεγγίσεις κάτω από την ιδέα των ιδιοτήτων συμμετρίας μεταξύ των δύο ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν που οδηγούν σε πολλά αδιέξοδα. Και επειδή τέτοια αδιέξοδα υπήρχαν και στην κατανόηση της φύσης του φωτονίου, αλλά ακόμη περισσότερο και στη μοριακή και πυρηνική δομή, για την οποία έφταιγε η άκυρη σχετικότητα, γι αυτό το λόγο το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS” την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που αναβιώνει όχι μόνο τις προβλέψεις του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τις φιλοσοφικές απόψεις περί της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός του αρχαίου Έλληνα ατομικού φιλοσόφου. Γι αυτό σε εκείνο το συνέδριο μου προσφέρθηκε ως έπαθλο ο δίσκος με τη μορφή του φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου. Αντίθετα, όταν το 2002 παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» την εργασία μου με την ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης (discovery of nuclear force and structure) η αντίδραση των ηλικιωμένων καθηγητών ήταν πολύ μεγάλη, αφού τη στιγμή που παρουσίαζα τις εξισώσεις του ζεύγους των ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν, που δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός, δόθηκε εντολή να τελειώσει γρήγορα η παρουσίαση, επειδή κάποιοι υπερήλικες καθηγητές εγκατέλειπαν την αίθουσα του συνεδρίου. Τελικά το 2008 δημοσίευσα την εργασια μου των σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων .(Discovery of two-electron atoms), και με τις εργασίες αυτές ασφαλώς έχουν βγει ξανά στο προσκήνιο οι δυο νόμοι του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού που απορρίπτουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν και δίνουν ποσοτικές λύσεις στα αδιέξοδα. Ιδιαίτερα για τα άτομα με δυο ηλεκτρόνια στην εργασία μου του 2008 έδειξα ότι οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των ηλεκτρονίων με αντίθετο σπιν προκαλούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημά τους με θετική ενέργεια Εv που αν εκφρασθεί σε eV θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Εv = (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Αυτή η σχέση είναι το αποτέλεσμα της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής έλξης η οποία οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ταχύτητα της περιφέρειας (υ >> c) του σπιν του ηλεκτρονίου είναι πάντοτε μεγαλύτερη από εκέινη του φωτός. Ας σημειωθεί ότι στην περίπτωση που το ηλεκτρόνιο απορροφά τη μάζα του φωτονίου η ταχύτητα (όχι του σπιν ) αλλά του ηλεκτρονίου δεν μπορεί να φθάσει την ταχύτητα του φωτός σε υψηλές ενέργειες (Correct Compton effect). Πάντως όταν το σπιν είναι αντίθετο ( S=0) η εφαρμογή των νόμων του Ampere και Coulomb μας δίνει μαγνητική έλξη (-Fm) η οποία είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση (+Fe). Επίσης η λεπτομερής έρευνα έδειξε πως τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια μάζας (m), φορτίου (-e) και με σπιν = (1/2)h/2π, σε μια πολύ μικρή απόσταση (r < 578.8 /1015 m) δίνουν μια ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη Fem που δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe - Fm = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4)(9h2/16π2m2c2) Φυσικά όταν η απόσταση r θα είναι ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m τότε θα έχουμε Fe = Fm . Με άλλα λόγια για r < 578.8/1015 m τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με αντίθετο σπιν εμφανίζουν μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη η οποία προκαλεί ταλαντώσεις στο σύστημα εξαιτίας του φαινομένου της επαγωγής. Κατά συνέπεια αυτή η κατάσταση προσφέρει τη βάση για να αντιληφθούμε το ζευγάρωμα των δυο ηλεκτρονίων με τα ίδια φορτία (-e) που συμβιβάζονται με τη λεγόμενη Αρχή του Pauli και τις θεωρίες των συμμετρικών και μη συμμετρικών συναρτήσεων. Βέβαια στην εργασία μου του 2002 απέδειξα ότι η Αρχή του Pauli δεν μπορεί να εφαρμοσθεί στο απλό σύστημα πρωτόνιο-νετρόνιο όπου το σπιν είναι παράλληλο, επειδή τα περιφερειακά φορτία του πρωτονίου είναι θετικά ενώ του νετρονίου είναι αρνητικά. ( Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Σύμφωνα με τα πειράματα στην περίπτωση που τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια με σπιν αντίθετο βρεθούν δίπλα σε πολύ ισχυρούς μαγνήτες τότε θα αποκτήσουν παράλληλο σπιν και θα εμφανισθεί η μεταξύ τους ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση με άπωση αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fem = Fe + Fm Στα άτομα λοιπόν με δυο ηλεκτρόνια που έχουν αντίθετο σπιν τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια συμπεριφέρονται σαν να είναι ένα σωματίδιο με φορτίο (-2e) με τη διαφορά ότι η ενέργεια ταλάντωσης τροποποιεί το μοντέλο του Bohr χωρίς ωστόσο να επηρεάζονται οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger. Έτσι στα διαγράμματα του ατόμου του ηλίου κ.λ.π. τα δυο ηλεκτρόνια πρέπει να παριστάνουν ένα σωματίδιο με δυο φορτία όπως στο άτομο του υδρογόνου. Δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί νομίζουν ότι στο ήλιο τα ηλεκτρόνια εκτελούν ξεχωριστές τροχιές ή εκτελούν την ίδια τροχιά αλλά σε ξεχωριστές θέσεις που διαφέρουν κατά 180 μοίρες. Φυσικά η απουσία μιας τέτοιας ταλάντωσης οδηγεί στο μοντέλο του Bohr με τη μορφή -Ε = 2(-13.6)Ζ2/n2 Ενώ η πρόσθεση της ενέργειας της ταλάντωσης θα μας δώσει τη σχέση -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του (Η-) δηλαδή του υδρογόνου με δυο ηλεκτρόνια έδειξαν ότι η θεμελιώδης ενέργεια είναι -E = - 14.35 eV. Πραγματικά σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή Z = 1 και n =1 η εφαρμογή της σχέσης θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = -27.2 + 16.95 - 4.1 = -14.35 eV. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο επειδή στο άτομο ηλίου έχουμε Ζ = 2 τότε η παραπάνω σχέση θα μας δώσει -E = (-27.2) Z2 + (16.95)Ζ - 4.1 = - 108.8 + 32.9 - 4.1 = -79.0 eV. Η ανακάλυψη αυτής της απλής σχέσης είναι ασφαλώς η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν οι ενέργειες των ατόμων με πολλά ηλεκτρόνια, ενώ οι ποικίλες θεωρίες που στηρίχτηκαν στις ποιοτικές ιδιότητες της συμμετρίας οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts